Julius Mason, Son of Lightning
by Moocow1747
Summary: After the war with Gaea the demigods decide to make a new camp, camp Demigod. Everyone at camp thought that they had no more trouble and could live a peaceful life at camp. Then a strange new demigod comes and stirs up trouble. Rated T just in case.
1. It is all Football's Fault

Chapter One: It is all Football's Fault the School Started on Fire

Before you read this story I must warn you, what you're reading is not true. Do not trust one little word, but if you feel this story may have similarities with your life than run, they are already after you!

I like to think of myself as ordinary. My mom thinks of me as extraordinary, and my friends… I don't have any friends, but that doesn't bother me, it's not like I get teased, I used to but those bullies were next found on Easter Island after a freak tornado came by and took them away. The only one who seems to care for me is my teacher, Mr. Baker. He is my Language Arts teacher but he seems more like a drama teacher or maybe a Social Studies teacher, I don't know, I don't pay attention in either of those classes. Anyway, he babbles on about Greek and Roman and I find that really interesting. All the bloody battles, deaths, and so many terrible twists! It's a kid like me, I have ADHD, wonderland! So many new things and exciting journeys that end in misery! I wish my life was like that. But what I didn't realize, it is.

On what seemed to be a regular Tuesday we were discussing the rise and fall of Hercules also known as Heracles in Greek Mythology and how he wasn't actually such a nice guy. Who cares? His wife killed him, which was the best part! Of course Mr. Baker called on me, as always, to summarize it.

"Well," I began "There was this Halfgod, Demiblood guy named Hercules and he killed a bunch of stuff then his wife killed him, the end!" I shouted. Everyone laughed but Mr. Baker did not look pleased.

"No Julius," he sighed, "First off he is not a Halfgod, Demiblood, he is a Demigod, and a Half Blood. He brought glory to Zeus's or in your case Jupiter's name. Personally though, he can be kind of a jerk. You can't trust people who go around killing others."

"What do you mean in my case?" I asked, "We should talk later Julius." Mr. Baker frowned. "Class dismissed. Julius see me after school." He frowned. I trudged disappointedly to my next class. I headed to the locker room and slowly put on my gym clothes. I sighed, today we start football, If only it rained than we wouldn't have to today. I pleaded to God to make it rain. Then I heard the crack of thunder and my hairs stood up on the back of my neck, electricity like lightning pulsed through my body. I thanked dear God when the fire alarm went buzzing. I covered my ears and ran. Mr. Baker pulled me aside as the rest of the children passed.

"Julius!" He cried sharply, "Get into my car, I can't explain what's going on now but soon enough you will know now hurry." We rushed pas some burning lockers. They melted down like wax and the smoke burned my nose. I coughed and struggled to move. Mr. Baker was practically pulling me when we reached his car. I staggered into the back seat.

"What about my mother?" I choked out, she'll be worried sick if I don't come home.

"You can write her a letter but right now it is best to go. Now you have some explaining to do. I know it was you who called the storm, why." Mr. Baker said sternly. I looked around confused than I managed to say,

"I just prayed to God to make it rain so I didn't have to do football."

"Julius, you are so stupid sometimes, don't you see, you're the son of Jupiter. You made the storm and it is all your fault this happened." He yelled. I put my head in my lap and moaned. Then I said quietly,

"If we didn't have to do stupid football this wouldn't have happened." Mr. Baker just glared at me.


	2. My Dream's go Downright Insane

Chapter Two: My Dreams go Downright Insane

We road down an ominous road, I looked out the window but I only saw darkness. Shadows seemed to follow us and the rain poured down so thick everything was blurry. "Mr. Baker," I broke the silence, "Are you angry I burned down the school?" I leaned my head on my shoulder, I tapped my finger on the side of my leg making an interesting rhythm. I was about to say something else when Mr. Baker blurted out,

"No Julius, I'm not mad, it's just" His voice trailed off. We drove in silence for awhile. Then Mr. Baker spoke up again, "It's just, I wish you figured it out some other way. It is very easy for you to do a lot of damage." I looked around for awhile, nothing.

I closed my eyes and feel asleep. I was in a dark room, I couldn't hear anything but I could hear. I heard a high feminine voice whispering sharply,

"Percy, Rachel's at it again. Quests against some godly power or something, let's see how did it go?

_A quest against the godly power_

_Time runs short every hour _

_Powerful children shall unite_

_Making darkness back to light _

_The three that had to make a vow_

_Children should come forth now_

_Following the serpents tail _

_Into everlasting jail_

_If the darkness forever night_

_Gods in everlasting fight_

Percy that has to mean Harley, maybe even Hayley but Piper's Aphrodite got the best of Jane, she has no more Zeus in her."

The dream blurred into many others, a beautiful girl crying. Another girl, morphing into other animals wispy ghosts billow from the ground at her feet. There was also a meaty boy sitting on his bead next to a red headed woman who chanting something I couldn't quite understand.

I raised my head drowsily and looked around. I saw Mr. Baker's face staring at me sternly. His eyes were a chocolate brown, his hair curly was gray but in the light it looked gold. He gave me one of those looks teachers give you when you have back talked them so much that they have to call someone down from the office to pry you off your desk. "What?" I stammered. His look faded and soon he said,

"We are here."


	3. My Father, The Cheeto God

Chapter Three: My Father, The Cheeto God

I looked carefully around the camp. A creek shimmered from a large lake and snaked its way into a forest. A volleyball net was set up and it was full of people. They were all laughing at this one man with some curly black hair. He reminded me of myself, funny, got all the ladies attention. Okay fine girls don't even glance in my direction but believe me, I got the hair. Although this man was Latino which I was not, I am more of an Asian guy. Yeah, I got some charm here. A grown man in a wheelchair rolled over to me. "Hello!" He said in an excited voice, "Welcome to Camp Demigod, Oh there is so much to see and do here. My name is Chiron, I'm your activities director!" He sounded delighted to meet me, this day started off crazy and now it just gets weirder. I glanced over at a bunch of girls walking by.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "Now who are those fine ladies?" I started to walk, flipping my curly black hair around, although a big clump of it got stuck in my mouth. At that moment Chiron had to pull me back, what a great first impression, getting hit in the gut by an old man. He took a weak finger and pointed above my head. I looked up to be blinded by the light of what looked to be a cheeto. "Um," I gurgled, "What's hovering above me?" I seemed to be hilarious because all of the gorgeous girls started giggling and pointing. I turned as red as my flaming cheeto.

Chiron looked very pleased. "Oh wonderful!" Wow, this guy seems to be in love with me! Although I'm not really interested in a sixty year old man, those girls would do just fine, thank you very much. "You have just been claimed by your godly parent!" I looked up at the cheeto. Then things became clearer. It wasn't a cheeto, it was a lightning bolt.

Then his spirits fell. Wow, he put me down hard. "I knew this was too good to be true." I looked up at the lightning. What's wrong with Zeus? Jupiter I reminded myself, that's what Mr. Baker said. He looked at Mr. Baker and said something in a different language, "Η προφητεία." Which I somehow understood, _The Prophecy. _


	4. I Meet My Future (Hopefully) Girlfriend

Chapter Four: I Meet My Future (Hopefully) Girlfriend

Chiron smiled down at me once more. "Well Julius. That's a Roman name isn't it."

"Yeah." I replied, "My mom really liked Julius Cesar." I never really liked my name, it sounds like someone who knew my grandpa, when he was a baby, before they died at age ninety three and a half. Yeah, I can stray off from the topic sometimes. I'm cool like that.

"I may be Greek but I have known some good Romans, have you heard of Jason?" Chiron brought up. My heart flipped! My mom would have me read some Greek myths and Jason was by far my favorite hero. I have always wondered what it would be like to use the Golden Fleece as a blanket. Sorry, sometimes my lifelong goals sometimes flow out of me. Chiron said Roman, not Greek.

"Um, but isn't Jason Greek?" I asked. Chiron seemed amused.

"No, my boy." He laughed. Wow next he'll tell me that SpongeBob isn't real, I believe. "Well the one who went on the quest for the Golden Fleece is Greek," He continued, "But Jason, the Roman, is here at the camp. In fact those girls you were so intrigued with," I blushed, "One of them was his daughter, Jane." I glanced over at the girls. Which one is Jane? I didn't really know so I just gave all five of them the call me sign. Chiron strayed away to a large house, Mr. Baker at his side. I noticed something odd about Mr. Baker. He had a very strange butt, a goat butt.

I made my way over to the pretty girls. "Hey there." I said in my manliest voice. I puffed out my chest, trying to impress them. They murmured something about me and pushed a girl forward. She had a slim body and perfect blonde hair. She made a shirt and jeans look like a designer dress that you would see on one of those reality TV shows, not that I would know anything about those awesome shows! Alright so I've seen one or two episodes, or I may own the whole season on my laptop. I can't help myself, those girls really know how to dress.

"Hi." She said in a light, airy voice. She blushed, it really showed off her cheekbones. "I'm Jane Grace." She said awkwardly. Although she was in that awkward teenager stage she was still gorgeous.

"I'm, uh, um, uh." I seemed to have forgotten my name and I just stood there like a fish gasping for water, I guess.

"Julius, Chiron told me you were coming." She smiled. She had a perfect smile. "I also heard your son of Jupiter." I tried to look manly. "That means you're my uncle." Yeah, she just killed it. "I'm granddaughter of Jupiter and Aphrodite." That explains her looks, but she has to be my niece. I'm having a family crisis.


	5. Percy Jackson, McDonalds Employee

Chapter Five: Percy Jackson, McDonalds Employee

I politely smiled at her even though she just broke my heart. Well it wasn't really a smile, it was more like the look I would give a dead squirrel if I had found it on my front walk. I guess that's all she is to me now, a dead squirrel, and my niece of course.

I walked to my cabin. It was a large building with impeccably clean walls and floors. I had a couple cabin mates, they didn't look to bad, except for maybe Gus. He was very overweight and he started growing a beard. He reminds of Mr. Baker (Don't tell him I said that.) I stared at the floor not knowing what to say. It shined brighter than any cheeto, excuse me, lightning bolt, I have ever seen. That's probably since I hadn't seen Zeus's pride and joy, his master bolt.

I made my way to the campfire. Everyone was seated around singing some strange songs. Probably Greek, I wouldn't know because only a few phrases come naturally to me. I join along with the group but since I don't really know what we are doing I end up singing twinkle twinkle little star to the rhythm of the song. I have to admit, I sounded really good, like One Direction good, not that I'm interested in all that girly boy band stuff. I have only written eighteen different fan fictions for them, I'm not _that _huge of a fan. As I was going singing along, rocking out like Harry Styles a green eyed man came up on the stage, I knew his face. Who is he? He was probably the guy who works at the McDonalds by my house. Yes that's it. His sea green eyes still gave me an unsettling feeling, maybe he was the one guy who I spilled my Pepsi on? He always glared at me ever since I accidently dumped it all over his head. I guy makes one mistake, how could accidentally getting up on my tippy toes and opening the lid and dumping it directly over his head make him so mad. He didn't give me my kiddy toy! The nerve of some people. But there is something different about him, all the senses in my body tell me "Run!"


	6. Gabby Baker

Chapter Six: Gabby Baker

"Hey guys!" The green eyed man shouted out. I think the name green eyed man suits him. It reminds me of one of those evil super villains who laugh manically and stroke a snobby stuck up cat. Yes, this man defiantly seems like a green eyed man. "We want to welcome the safe return of one of our satyrs, Gabby Baker!" Who knew Mr. Baker's first name was Gabby. As Mr. Baker walked on stage I don't know why, maybe I was just tired but I started to crack up. Mr. Baker wrinkled up his nose and walked up to the stand. He gripped the microphone so tight his knuckles turned white,

"Hey you!" He pointed at me, "Julius, I may now be a furry old faun but I was once your English Teacher! You still owe me respect, like a hoof massage would be good sometime. And Gabby, Gabby can be a boy's name too! It means strength so deal with it!" He sounded like my gym teacher yelling at us to do fifty pushups before he went to nap in the corner, good times, good times.

The green eyed cat man came up and took the microphone. "Um okay," he said awkwardly, "and let's welcome Julius Mason son of Zeus!" Everyone clapped but I still had the need to yell out.

"Jupiter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The cat man escorted me out of the camp fire. "Look," I whined, "I have ADHD, what else would I have done." The cat man hesitated,

"I probably would of done the same, I'm Percy Jackson." He calmly replied. Ding ding ding! That's it! In the dream I had in the back of, I can't help but laugh, Gabby's car, I dreamt about him and a lady named Rachel, and another lady, wow he's lucky.

"You're Percy! Yeah I knew you weren't the guy who worked at that McDonalds." I actually did convince myself that Percy, was in fact the man who worked there but let's not live in the past, this Percy has nothing to do with Pepsi, I think…


	7. My Best Friend is A Dead Man

Chapter Seven: My Best Friend is A Dead Man

Percy looked at me confused for a second but I guess he let it pass, you know, everybody's convincing everybody of working at McDonalds these days. "So Julius," he said awkwardly, "Um, so your son of Jupiter. Well we need a song of the big three to go on a quest but, uh, if you're not ready we totally understand." He said this like he was proposing to me. It was very sentimental, I was really moved. I didn't want everybody to think of me as a wimp, especially that beautiful girl who is unfortunately my niece.

"Yeah!" I yelled, "I go on quests every day, like this one time me and my friend Brady stole these super sharp scissors from Mrs. Schneider! Yeah now she's missing a finger, pretty impressive for a six year old, am I right." Now everybody was staring at me. I saw some kids clutching their hands, I was six, geez. Percy looked quite stunned. I heard a kid yell awesome from the crowd and a boy who looked like Percy except he looked about my age, so like a million years younger than him came forward. The boy had startlingly gray eyes though. "Minerva" a voice in my head whispered.

"You really cut off her finger!" He exclaimed. "Which one!" He asked. I like this kid.

"The middle one." I explained, "She will never be able to swear again!" We started laughing. "I'm Julius."

"I'm Harley, I'm Percy's son. I know, it's an awesome name. My father's friend Leo really wanted me to be named Harley because his half brother Harley died in a war with Gaea. I'm named after a dead guy!" Wow my best friend is a dead man. As we walked away to cabin 3 I thought about my dream, I saw Harley. It was a creepy end to a strange and tragic day.


	8. A Nice Chat with A Potato

Chapter Eight: A Nice Chat with a Potato

That night I had another dream. I saw this incredibly ugly old man sitting on a large throne. His hair curly and gray and his face was so wrinkled it could have been a potato wearing a wig. "Julius." He whispered. "It's Hades, Julius, it's always Hades. Gone vanished, nowhere to be found. Persephone knows, find her ask her!" I had no idea what he was saying. Hades was gone or something and Percy's phone knew where it was. Are demigods even aloud to have phones (Don't tell anyone but I have one). Zeus gave a sigh. His wrinkled old potato eyes glared at me. "Julius, find her, bring two more." I was confused.

"Two more what? Elephants, I don't even have one!" I really didn't know what was going on. Zeus slapped himself on the forehead. Thunder rumbled, if lightning struck he'd be a mashed potato, I don't like mashed potatoes too much, although I do like baked potatoes. I looked around the glistening room. I starting talking to the potato guy, "How are you doing potato, I mean daddy?" I gave an honest smile, "Where are we exactly?" The my dad looked at me closely,

"You're not the brightest Julius. We are here on Mount Olympus and did you just call me a potato?"

"In Greece? And just to let you know I happen to love potatoes, if there baked, not mashed."

Zeus took a deep breath. "Julius, Mount Olympus is on the empire State building, it's no longer in Greece, and if you call me a potato one more time I will mash you!" The whole building shook. Oops, I hope I don't get grounded.

"The Empire State building! Awesome! When King Kong climbed the Empire State building did you get to meet him? Do you have his autograph! And I said I didn't like my potatoes mashed!" I was beginning to wonder if this guy was listening to me at all.

"Stop talking about potatoes, Julius. King Kong is a myth and we are getting way off topic. Just go on the quest okay." Zeus really wanted to bake me, not mash, I would not allow it.

"But what about the elephants?" I asked and I was serious too.

"There are no elephants involved in this quest!" This guy was just plain confusing.

The dream shimmered and faded and I woke with a start. Where am I supposed to get two elephants?


End file.
